1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic lead supplying device for a plotter.
In the Japanese Patent gazette Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 2-305669, a plotter is disclosed in which an exchange of writing instruments is achieved automatically between a desired pen holder portion of a stocker carrousel and a pen holder of a drawing head by causing the drawing head to approach or separate relative to the stocker carrousel which is connected to a rotary drive device that holds a number of detachable writing instruments. This automatic lead supplying device for a plotter is provided with a lead supplying device proper, opposed to the stocker carrousel and disposed shiftably, to approach or separate relative to the stocker carrousel. A pen holder is mounted on the lead supplying device which is opposed to the stocker carrousel. Furthermore, a lead tank is provided on the lead supplying device which is positioned in the upper part of the pen holder. In the bottom portion of the lead tank, a chuck mechanism is provided which opens a lead-dropping passage by a lifting force and closes the lead-dropping passage when the lifting force is released. Also, a lifting means for opening/closing the chuck mechanism is disposed on the lead supplying device which is connected to a lifting drive device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional device has such a drawback that its lead tank is not of rotary type and only one kind of lead can be supplied to the pencil of a stocker carrousel.